World is Sand
by Eternity and a Day
Summary: "What happened to them? The same thing that happens to everyone. They change, they go, they disappear into the sand. You're heading off soon? I see..." A little walk in the sand for Miku's tenth birthday...


World is Sand

"Hey! HEY! Are you even listening to me? You are? Good, I'm glad someone is. It's lonely here, since the others left."

"Yeah, the others, there used to be 'others', long ago there were loads of them, until recently, there were a few, now it's just me and you."

"What happened to them? The same thing that happens to everyone. They change, they go, they disappear into the sand. We stayed friends, but it always ends. Everything ends, eventually and now nothing grows here any longer."

"I'm not like what you expected? What did you expect? A princess? An idol? A goddess? Well I've been all of those. I was a hero once too, and a madwoman, a dancer and a killer, a lover and a fighter. If you can name it, I've been it."

"Now though, this is all that's left of me, the odds and ends that were left behind."

 _Back since I can remember I always wanted *BZZT*_

 _Back since I can remember I always wanted *BZZT*_

 _Back since I can remember I always wanted *BZZT*_

"Oh sorry, the radio's old, broken. It's on its way to disappearing too. I just haven't chucked it yet. It occasionally plays a song, or a bit of it at least. It has a mind of its own. It got struck by lightning once, still plays, just not what I tell it to."

"But anyway, yeah, what were you saying? You're heading off soon? I see..."

 _Hey, hey, hey, do you really think we should rendezvous?  
Inside a desert never ending, you'll see it soon._

"Well, that's okay I guess. Sad? Me? No, of course not. I'm used to goodbyes, and I'm sure you'll drop by again sometime, right? You'd better."

"Where are you going? Oh, want me to walk you there? It's a fair way there, and I'd hate for you to be lonely. Tsundere? I haven't been that in a while, trust me."

"Let me just grab the radio… okay, ready to go."

"Ah… that used to be the dancehall. It finally lives up to its name, here at the end. What? Yeah this is the world's end, pretty much. I mean, once you're gone, there won't even be sand here. Oh, don't worry, I've been waiting for this a long time."

 _This amazing memory, made of energy  
Musical every day_

"Ah, this stupid radio, such random bits and pieces it spits out. I wish I could get it fixed, just once more I'd like to sing… Eh? You'll help me?"

"Wow, well, I suppose if you're heading off anyway, you can leave me with something… let's see… I only have this thing… you think you can fix it? Well have a go if you want."

 _Yeah laser beams are shooting light  
Give it wings, let it fly, watch it go bye bye bye  
Still waiting and watching for the castle in sky  
But don't know why_

 _*Bzzzzzzzt*_

 _So bounce and we're singing it happy birthday_

"Wow, that was fast… I remember this song. Hang on, what's the date? Oh, of course it is. It's my birthday you see, I'd forgotten all about it to be honest. Seems like it's appropriate… ah… the verse…"

"So bounce and we're singing it, happy birthday  
An apple to grow in the sand of the dying  
Turn it around and it's really bye bye  
So do what you want when we're gone with the lightning..."

"Damn, I've missed this… well thank you. We're nearly there, aren't we? I guess it is really bye bye now. Well, sayonara."

"Goodbye."

Miku turned away and wandered back the way they had come a little way, finally dropping down on a small dune, looking out over the desert. She placed the radio next to her and fiddled with the dial, "Let me see now… ah there we go!"

 _Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

"Huh, I guess the world was mine once," Miku looked out over her sandy world. A rolling cloud of sand and dust was approaching her, she noticed. Sighing, she stretched and stood. "Well… it could have been a supercell with all the thunder striking. Gotta take what we get I suppose. After all, there's no need for a first sound when there is no future." Smiling, she sang once more, "Last night~ Good night~."

She stared into the wind as the sandstorm rolled over her. A moment later, the only things on the dune were two black-and-red hair ties and a dusty radio.

 _Last night~ Good night~_

 _*BZZZZZZZzzzzzt* *bzzzzzz*_

 _..._

* * *

A/N: So this is something important to me.

I wrote this a couple of days ago (as of time of posting), because I decided I needed to. I used to write a lot of vocaloid stories on my old account, but this is something very different.

Miku is one of the things that got me through my teens, and caused one of the other big things that got me through. I do not think it's exaggerating to say that Miku is a big part of why I am who I am today, and I am oh so very glad that ten years ago, she came into the world.

I cannot say if I like the song 'Sand Planet'. It's a great song, but also it fills me with dread and sorrow sometimes. Writing this was hard, and not for the usual reasons.

A part of me hopes that Miku will persist forever, but I doubt reality will allow that. Maybe she'll be mentioned in the history books, but not be 'alive' the way she is today. Well, for the moment, there's still some of us in the desert with her, and I for one have no intention of leaving just yet.

On a side note, the English lyrics I used are from JubyPhonic's cover, because if Miku is our goddess, Juby is her high priestess.

But now, time to get the sand out of my eyes… that's why my eyes are watering, right?

May this Eternity Never End

E.D.


End file.
